


Talk Geek To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has discovered a new way into a geek's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Geek To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.

'Oh god.' Xander rubbed his eyes and then kept them tightly closed, hoping that when he opened them he'd see that he's back in his own room and that that first glimpse he had had was just some kind of a weird nightmare. Unfortunately he couldn't close his ears.

'I can get you some aspirin if you like.' Andrew was lying on his stomach on the double-bed, propped up on his elbows and wiggling his toes in the air. 'I have migraines whenever the heat gets up to 88 degrees.'

'You're naked.'

Andrew smiled girlishly. 'You were amazing.'

'And also naked.'

'Yep. We had naked times.'

'I'm not even gay.'

'That's cool. I think bisexuality's a valid orientation. You know, historically...'

'I'm not bisexual!'

'What then - pansexual?'

'I'd like to think of myself as straight, thank you.'

'Yeah, because straight guys have naked times together all the time.'

'We had sex, didn't we?'

'And how!'

'Why, why do I get drunk?' Xander pulled a pillow on to his face and hugged it. Maybe he'd get lucky and choke to death.

'So you could lose your day-to-day inhibitions and ride me like a pretty pretty pony?'

Xander groaned a second time. It seemed the only valid response.

'Fine, so you Googled the new Star Trek movie, and you thought the new Kirk looked like a guy who used to beat you up in junior high.'

Xander's new groan reached for an even higher level of intensity and woe.

'Frankly, I'm looking forward to it. I think they're really going to honour the original. Cast choices...'

'Shut up!' Xander shouted, giving up the pillow. "You can't honour the original with some glitzy Hollywood movie! The sequels, sure, I love every even-numbered one, but the whole point of the original now is the crazy mixed with the good. They miss the point! They always miss the fucking point!'

'You know, this is how we got started the first time.'

'What?'

A gleam came into Andrew's eye. 'I'm just saying, this movie could be really awesome in a way the original never was.'

'What?!'

'Let's face it, the original had English-speaking aliens on every planet who looked exactly like humans. At least in Stargate they had an explanation for that.'

'Stargate? You're comparing Star Trek to Stargate? That bilge?'

'Shut up, Stargate is awesome!'

Xander felt a twitch downstairs, and blinked in surprise. Andrew noticed, and a little hopeful grin lit up his face. Suddenly, to Xander, he looked less like, well, Andrew, and more like a messy-haired Xander-ridden bundle of angelical cuteness, and the twitch became a definite upwards movement.

'Wait. This is how we got started?'

Andrew pushed aside the covers and threw a leg over Xander's hips. 'The Next Generation is the real Star Trek series, if you ask me. I'll take Picard and Riker over Kirk and Spock any day. I'm sorry, but everything's just better with ridgy foreheads.'

Xander grabbed Andrew's hips. He looked so gorgeous right then, all pale skin and availability. 'I've got no beef with the Next Generation.' He rubbed little Xander along the inside of Andrew's thigh and, oh god, he really was going to do this, wasn't he? 'Tell me some more about Stargate.'

Andrew grinned.


End file.
